


Engaged + Fake

by pemfrost



Series: Tumblr Shorts [18]
Category: Ultimate Spider-Man (Cartoon 2012)
Genre: 2018 tumblr shorts, Fluffy and Angst, M/M, One Word Prompts
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-14
Updated: 2018-08-14
Packaged: 2019-06-27 12:30:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 619
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15685470
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pemfrost/pseuds/pemfrost





	Engaged + Fake

Peter pushed around the remainder of his oatmeal. If it wasn't for M.J. he wouldn't have eaten a single bite- let alone gone through the effort to boil the water for his instant oats. “I'm a terrible friend,” he said, dropping his spoon into the plastic container. Two days did nothing to alleviate the ache in his heart. 

M.J. only rolled her eyes. Again. She was the worst best-friend-slash-roommate ever. “Have you tried talking to him?” 

“Wha- why? I didn't even know Harry was even dating someone! Now they're engaged? What is there to talk about? 'Sorry I'm such a shit friend, I didn't notice, but can I be your best man?’”

“P.S: I love you.” M.J. had the audacity to laugh.

Peter sputtered. She was one of the few people who knew about his crush on their friend. Even going to different colleges hadn't done much to ease the longing in his heart.

“I have work in an hour, so excuse me for not sticking around for your pity party.” 

Peter sighed, “Bring home pizza?” 

“Loser. Fine.”

At least he had something to look forward to today.

\----

 

Harry paused before his fist hit the wood door, taking another moment to collect himself, and, after failing to do so, softly knocked. 

“Harry?” Peter looked like he hadn't slept in days, and Harry said so as he was invited inside Peter's apartment. Some things didn't change, at least Peter's shit sleep habits was something familiar. 

“Hey. I, uh, I guess I owe you an explanation.” After Peter didn't return his calls the night before and again that morning, he was relieved he was letting him in. Secrets were something they'd agreed to never keep from each other again, a hard learned lesson. 

Peter stared at the commercial on the television, the only indication he'd heard was the slight clenching of his jaw. 

“Pete…” Harry sunk against the back of the couch. “I know I should have told you, but I honestly didn't think it would get this out of control.”

“I found out you're engaged on the news two days ago, Harry.” His voice was thick, a low and strained sound Harry never wanted directed at him again. “I- how could I not know?”

Harry shifted closer to Peter, wanting nothing more than to pull him against him. He refrained, unsure how he would take the intimacy while so worked up.

“Pete, there wasn't anything to tell you.” He slipped into the prepared explanation he rehearsed on the ride over, “It was just a spur of the moment thing- something to get Janet’s parents off her back for the night.”

Now, Peter turned to him. 

“It spiraled out of control when a reporter cornered us after the gala- and - yea…”

“Oh.” Peter was warm against his side. “Okay, then.” After a beat, he turned his head away again, “You could have text me.”

“M.J. said it was something I should tell you in person.” Harry wondered if it would have been better to just have sent a text. The air was filled with something he couldn't place, he wholly disliked being out of sorts with Peter. 

“I'm going to-” Peter closed his eyes “-she’s bringing home pizza, why don't you stay and mooch off her too?” 

Peter turned to circle the couch, but Harry reached for his shoulder before he could step away. “Hey, we’re good, right?”

Peter nodded. “You'd tell me if you started dating someone, right?”

There was a tilt to his head, a downturn to his lips. Harry replayed what M.J. said the previous night, things clicking into place. He swallowed, “There's really only one person I want to start dating.”


End file.
